Goblet
by CalltheWarden
Summary: The goblet of life is full of bitter and of sweet. N reflects during L's sweet sixteen. Pre-series 100 word drabbles- 16 in total.
1. Sixteen

She's turning sweet sixteen, and her friends have unknowingly confirmed everything I dreaded about this day. She's already gone through multiple boyfriends, so she's definitely been kissed (God, it is insane how badly I wish it had been me) the sheer magnitude of the party says that she's the most popular girl in school (the one all the guys want and I'm one of them), and it's killing me, the way her male (perverted, irresponsible, ugly, bastard) friends are getting at least a hug. For the blond athlete, she gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Why not me?

* * *

><p>So Lucy's sweet sixteen party has an uninvited guest. To celebrate there will be sixteen 100 word drabbles from Nick's pov. Ignore what FF says, I counted all my words and each drabble is 100 words EXACTLY. Birthday love to whomever is celebrating- Kayla<p> 


	2. Hunt

The second she turns to see what her friends have been hiding from her, I start to breathe again. She never noticed that her best-friend's-vampire-older-brother-is-kinda-sorta-stalking-her. How could I stay away? Am I supposed to let her just fall blindly at that blond asshole's feet? I could say that love makes everyone do crazy stupid things, but that would imply reciprocated love. It would imply that the first thing she did when she woke up would be to think of me. That she couldn't stop looking at a rare shot of us together. That she left the hunt for a boyfriend.


	3. Name

The blond has a name. It's Rendόn Guerrero. I hate it from the moment I hear it being whispered by two girls who are in awe of her "luck" that the most popular boy comes by to personally wish her a "Sweet Sixteen, to my favorite girl". He is worshipped by the girls (and several of the guys) of Violet Hill High School. Rendόn is apparently reclusive, unlike most of the popular crowd, and has never bothered to attend _any_ part thrown by a local high school student, not even when as a sophomore to senior parties. He's an ass.


	4. Royal

She is considered school royalty. She's beautiful, smart, outgoing, funny, kind, and involved in several activities that would lack prestige without her full-hearted endorsement. As a junior, she's wrapping up her second year of leading the nine time National marching band winners. No one at the party seems to be able to forget that in addition to academics and band, she's also an active volunteer who's well loved in the community. The vast majority of the party is convinced that she and Rendόn will get together after tonight as an all-American couple. That leaves no room for a teenage vampire.


	5. Joust

She has a pet name for him. All night it seems that she is constantly calling out "Ren! God, you absolutely _have_ to see Marc dance!" or to come watch "Some crazy seniors joust for my hand in marriage! What, don't you want the rest of me?" No matter who she's surrounded by, they part to let him through. Her friends' every action screams "You are worthy of her. We approve, and we will help." Everyone wants them together, as if they could have the Romeo & Juliet love without the heartbreak. A relationship with me could only end tragically.


	6. Float

It's nearing two in the morning and still she whirls about the room dancing, laughing, and flirting. She seems to be bestowing a gift upon the guests; who seem spellbound at seeing their idol acknowledging them, creating inside jokes with them. Her hold on them is strange; while mine can be explained away with one word, theirs is stranger to comprehend. Yet it is simple to understand if you know that she is generous with help, with love, with laughter, with everything. She floats around the room with him. All the while I wish to float his mauled body downriver.


	7. Cake

She is literally shaking. It is finally time for her to cut the cake and declare the after party begun. Rendόn laugh s and grabs the knife from her, telling her that she looks like she's going to saw through the cake. She laughs and distracts him enough for her to grab a handful of cake, unseen by anyone but me. I know where this is going, and despite that knowledge I wish I was the reason for her laughter. That she wanted to make me regret what I said, because she was listening to me and truly heard me.


	8. Attire

She dressed in clothes that not only belong in this century, but that are ahead of all the trends I see other girls wearing. She and Rendόn are laughing while he tries to figure out who she dressed up for. He lists guy after guy, and points at them while naming them. The guys all cluster around her while she laughs and shoots them down, one after another. I hate them, far more than I hate the woman who banished my family because she was insecure. I hate the boys because they can be close to, be loved by her.


	9. Title

At 2:37 she starts to act strange, even for her. She can't seem to focus; her breathing and heartbeat are erratic. She speaks to Rendόn, and her voice sounds like she is trying to breathe underwater or in a deep canyon. Her voice shakes and Rendόn can't seem to hear her. She loses her temper and grabs a girlfriend. She leans forward and tells the red-head something that leaves the other girl shaking her head and protesting that "That lousy bastard isn't here." I freeze, wondering if they are discussing me. She grabs Red's arm. I see the word "ex-boyfriend."Not me. Ever.


	10. Radii

On the dance floor, I constantly switch partners trying to keep a set distance from her. She is the center of the circle of royalty that shakes and grinds to club tracks. I'm surprised that she enjoys this sort of dancing. She and Sol were discussing dancing on the porch one night, and she said that she loved Latin dances, especially the mambo and the cha-cha, and she said that she was attracted to any man who "could actually move instead of grinding in the club." My heart sinks as I watch her talk Rendόn into dancing. Even freaking better.


	11. Overflow

Champagne. Beer. Vodka. Whiskey. Rum. Every alcohol under the sun seems like it is being consumed, not by the glass but by the barrel. I'm so aggravated by Rendόn's cheesy, idiotic, sexist actions that I don't care I'm lowering my guard. That she could see me. That anyone of the morons she goes to school with could wind up bitten. Worse I could bite her, or make an ass of myself by trying to flirt with her. Her likely reaction to that train of thought causes me to down another glass. At least I am a better drinker than Rendόn.


	12. Whirl

The alcohol has relaxed her enough to have enough faith in her partners to dance blindfolded. I get close, and grab around the waist before leading her in a mambo. For the first part she is content to go on intuition and a slight bit of guidance from my hands. Then as the song progresses she takes a more active role, challenging every move I lead her into. With in seconds her eyes flash open. Her warm brown eyes search my face, while she mutters, trying to place me. I whirl her into a crowd, not before hearing my name.


	13. Chatter

Red and another friend, swallowing her gum, pull her out of the crowded dance floor. They waste no time asking questions.

Red starts, "Who was the hottie? And do you have dibs, cause if you don't I want him." Gum pipes in with "Kyra, focus! Lulu, are you alright sweetie? We can have Rendόn find the guy if you want."

She has stopped shaking, and shakes her head at them.

" You don't dance like that with a stranger, or at least I don't, but the person it might be doesn't see me _that_ way;" She finishes with a sigh.


	14. Record

I moved closer to the door and to freedom from the chaos that was reigning at her party. I was three yards away when I heard Rendόn's obnoxious voice to my right. Hearing him say her name caught my attention, and the particulars were absolutely infuriating. He was chortling with his friends about "smacking that junior's ass all night long." As he went on, in detail, I pulled my phone out and made a recording of what he was saying. After I had the recording I had an internal battle about ruining her night. I thought she deserved much better.


	15. Scream

The night had started out jubilantly with laughter and goodwill. After I sent the text to Jason, a friend from lacrosse, everything went to hell in a hand basket. I'm not sure how she found out, but I saw her slip away from everyone to be alone on the patio.

"Oh God, Lucy, you are _such_ an idiot! You thought that Ren would make you forget _him_. Why should I forget when I see _him_ every. Damn. Day?" she screams out the last bit, as if waiting for someone to give her an answer, to her question. So I do.


	16. Patience

I can't breathe, but I hear my voice start to tell her everything. That she's smart, funny, beautiful, and kind- all the things I'd been wanting to tell her. She's silent, as if she's surprised, and I wonder at this as I slide her present on to her wrist. It was a Tiffany's bracelet she had mentioned weeks ago. She takes a breath…

"Why, Nick?' I realize as she asks me this that she can't accept this now. She watches me move closer, not understanding. Her resistance to pheromones was lowered by the alcohol.

Patience would get me her love.


End file.
